Percy Jackson i Bitwa Bogów
by Amaros
Summary: Na ziemię powraca dawno zapomniany bóg destrukcji. Budzi postrach wśród wszystkich mitycznych bogów. Brak kanonu, ale postaci oryginalne dodatkowe (częściowo ze zmienionymi charakterami). Pary prawdopodobnie będą takie same jak w książkach (prawdopodobnie!). Nie będzie żadnego slasha itp etc. W historii występują wulgaryzmy! Jeżeli nie jest to dla Ciebie odpowiednie - nie czytaj!
1. 1 Heros z przepowiedni

**Od autora:** Chciałem spróbować swoich sił w opowiadaniu o Percym. Zobaczymy co z tego wyjdzie. Brak kanonu, ale postaci oryginalne + dodatkowe (częściowo ze zmienionymi charakterami). Pary prawdopodobnie będą takie same jak w książkach (prawdopodobnie!). Nie będzie żadnego slasha itp etc. **W historii występują wulgaryzmy! Jeżeli nie jest to dla Ciebie odpowiednie - nie czytaj!**

 _Najpierw ktoś rozsypał pionki, później rozłożył makietę  
_ _Poukładał karty, kostki i oznaczył start i metę  
_ _Wkrótce skończyły się stołki, zaczynał grę sam jeden  
_ _Wygrywali tylko zdolni, umrzeć tak jak Archimedes  
_ _To niezwykła gra, nie hazard, mówił kładąc worek zasad  
_ _Dziś do źródeł się nie wraca, ślad po worku czas zamazał  
_ _Ale plansza się rozrasta, my mieliśmy ten przywilej  
_ _Kiedyś do naszego miasta posłaniec przyniósł walki style  
_ _Obdzielił te dzielnice, wziął dwie matki i dziewice  
_ _Jestem jednej z nich synem a w grze dawno dni nie liczę  
_ _Herosi to ci gracze, co widzieli grę inaczej  
_ _Odporni na cios i magię, kapie siarka na siekacze  
_ _Szkliwo iskrzy tarciem ostrzy dym się wydobywa z nozdrzy  
_ _Ziemia błyszczy się od kości, tych co szli, ale nie doszli..._

(Trzeci Wymiar - Ta sama gra)

 **Percy**

Percy Jackson był postrzegany jako zwykły siedemnastolatek. Wszystkie dziewczyny w szkole zachwycały się jego urodą " _wygląda jak młody bóg",_ a on nie miał nic przeciwko. Korzystał z życia i nie miał wyrzutów sumienia. Był na każdej imprezie, na którą dostał zaproszenie, ba! Nie zdarzyło się jeszcze tak, by na jakąś go nie dostał. Był najlepszym sportowcem w szkole, a jego umiejętności na dodatkowych lekcjach szermierki przeszły do historii. Nikt nie wiedział o jego tajemnicy. Nikt nie wiedział, że Percy Jackson jest synem Posejdona. Sam ten fakt wyrobił w nim pewność siebie i to, że stał się arogancki i patrzył na innych z wyższością. Ludzie mu na to pozwalali, to czemu nie korzystać? Tylko jego mama, wiedziała jaki jest naprawdę.

Percy stał na balkonie mieszkania, które znajdowało się na piętnastym piętrze wieżowca. Idealny widok na Central Park. Nie zauważył jak od tyłu podeszła do niego dziewczyna o blond włosach.  
\- Mogę się poczęstować? - spytała, wyrywając go z zamyślenia.  
\- Co? - spojrzał na nią, a następnie na paczkę papierosów leżącą na parapecie. - A, tak, jasne bierz.  
\- Nad czym tak myślisz, panie zamyślony-wyglądam-jeszcze-przystojniej.  
To stwierdzenie wywołało u niego uśmiech, ale zaraz spoważniał.  
\- Ojciec wysyła mnie w tym roku na obóz.  
\- Ojciec? - popatrzyła mu w oczy, by upewnić się, czy dobrze usłyszała. - Nigdy się tobą nie interesował, a teraz nagle wysyła cię na obóz?  
\- Lilly, wiem jak to wygląda, ale on serio mnie odwiedza.  
Dziewczyna głośno prychnęła.  
\- Jestem twoją dziewczyną od roku i jakoś nigdy go nie widziałam. Jedynie ten twój ojczym.  
\- Pieprzony Gabe. - warknął. - Dalej nie wiem, dlaczego mama wyszła za niego.  
\- Na jak długo wyjeżdżasz? - spytała dziewczyna, opierając głowę na jego ramieniu.  
\- Pół roku.  
\- Pół roku?! - pisnęła.  
\- Tak Lilly, pół roku.  
\- A co z nami? - złapała go mocniej za rękę, jakby bała się, że odejdzie w tym momencie. Włożyła tyle wysiłku, żeby go usidlić i móc się pochwalić najprzystojniejszym chłopakiem w szkole, a teraz on wyjeżdża na pół roku.  
Percy wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Nie wiem Lilly. - lekko wyswobodził się z jej uścisku i wrócił do mieszkania na trwającą imprezę. Nie interesowało go, co będzie dalej między nimi. Nigdy jej nie kochał. Nawet nie planował pożegnania.

 **Annabeth**

Annabeth Chase spędziła na obozie herosów najwięcej czasu, spośród wszystkich. Była jego nieodłącznym elementem jak Chejron czy Pan D, dlatego nikogo nie dziwiło, że była prawą ręką starego centaura. Znała wszystkich i wiedziała o wszystkim, co dzieje się na obozie. Wiele lat temu została wypowiedziana przepowiednia, która zwiastowała nadejście wielkiego herosa. Dziecko wielkiej trójki. Miała nadzieję, że przepowiednia tyczy się Thali, kiedy ta pojawiła się w obozie siedem lat temu, ale okazało się, że córka Zeusa, choć potężna, nie była jednak osobą z przepowiedni.

Obie dziewczyny zmierzały w stronę Wielkiego Domu, na spotkanie zwołane przez Chejrona. Nie wiedziały czego oczekiwać, ale zostały uświadomione, że jest to pilna sprawa. W środku okazało się, że poza nimi jest tam też Pan D.  
\- Annabeth, Thalia. - skinął im głową i wskazał na krzesła, przy stole do ping ponga. Dziewczyny zaskoczone tym, że pamięta ich imiona, usiadły przypatrując mu się uważnie.  
\- Co się stało? - spytała Ann.  
\- Pamiętacie przepowiednię, odnośnie dziecka wielkiej trójki? - spytał Chejron.  
Obie dziewczyny spojrzały na siebie. Analizowały ją tak długo, że pozostawiła po sobie wrażenie wypalonej w ich mózgach.

 _Odnalazł przejście, otworzył ku ziemi bramy  
_ _Prawda głęboko leży w tym, że jest niepokonany  
_ _Nie ma energii, która wygoni go z powrotem do gwiazd  
_ _Wers ten mówi o tym, że nadchodzi zagłada miast  
_ _Ludzie naruszyli nieskazitelną powłokę planety ziemi  
_ _Ale woda sprawi, że nie będziemy musieli powstać z kamieni  
_ _Zamiast zniszczenia sprawi, że pogrążymy się w śmierci transie  
_ _Albo dzięki niemu w niepokonanym żądza mordu wygaśnie  
Dwa obozy oddzielone, w obliczu wyzwania zrównać się muszą_  
 _Grecy, Rzymianie wspólnymi siłami bramy nienawiści kruszą_

\- Prawdopodobnie na początku czerwca poznamy herosa z przepowiedni. - powiedział Pan D.  
\- CO?! - krzyknęła zaskoczona Annabeth.  
\- Jak to? - spytała Thalia ignorując piszczenie w uchu po krzyku przyjaciółki.  
\- Na obozie pojawi się nowy heros. - kontynuował bóg wina. - Syn Posejdona. Percy Jackson.  
Annabeth była dalej w szoku, dlatego Thalia postanowiła trochę wypytać o zaistniałej sytuacji.  
\- Grover go znalazł? Pewnie dzieciak jest wystraszony, syn potężnego boga musiał przyciągać pełno potworów.  
\- Nie znalazł go Grover i Percy nie jest dzieckiem. - odpowiedział Chejron.  
\- To ile ma lat?  
\- Siedemnaście.  
\- Siedemnaście lat?! Jak on przetrwał tyle czasu poza obozem i nie zginął od potworów?  
Thalia zauważyła jak Chejron wymienia szybkie spojrzenie z Panem D.  
\- Potwory bały się go atakować.  
Po tym stwierdzeniu opuścili pokój, pozostawiając dziewczyny w szoku.

 **Percy**

Percy wrócił z imprezy o trzeciej nad ranem. Nie zdziwił się widząc, że w kuchni siedzi Gabe ze swoimi koleszkami i grają w pokera. Wszedł do pomieszczenia z nadzieją na zimny napój w lodówce, ale nic nie znalazł poza browarami. Wzruszył ramionami i otworzył sobie jedno piwo na kaca.  
\- Pozwolił ci ktoś gówniarzu? - usłyszał za sobą głos znienawidzonego ojczyma.  
\- Sam sobie pozwoliłem. - odpowiedział, nie odwracając się do stołu.  
Wyczuł, że atmosfera za jego plecami zgęstniała i słyszał jak kolesie od Gabe'a pytają go czy nic z tym nie zrobi. Percy uśmiechnął się sam do siebie. Dawno pokazał, że nie pozwoli poniewierać sobą jak szmatą, kiedy wybił ojczymowi trzy zęby jednym, silnym ciosem. Odwrócił się do całego zamieszania.  
\- Właśnie _tato -_ wypluł to słowo z obrzydzeniem - nic nie zrobisz?  
Widział jak twarz Gabe'a przybiera kolor purpury. Nadałby się na płachtę na byka. Został upokorzony przed kumplami.  
\- Tak myślałem. - powiedział Percy, wychodząc z kuchni.

 **Annabeth**

Annabeth stała na placu treningowym i szaleńczo wymachiwała sztyletem. Była najlepszą szermierką na obozie i niewielu chciało się z nią mierzyć, a co dopiero teraz, kiedy była wkurzona. Kolejny manekin opadł na ziemię, zniszczony jej silnym ciosem, a dziewczyna opadła zaraz za nim. Po pewnym czasie dołączyła do niej Piper. Córka Afrodyty usiadła w bezpiecznej odległości i czekała. Wiedziała, że nie ma sensu zagadywać przyjaciółki. W końcu sama się odezwie.  
\- Potwory bały się go atakować. - powtórzyła słowa Chejrona i spojrzała na Piper. - Rozumiesz coś z tego?  
\- Musi być silny? - spytała niepewnie.  
\- Silny? Kurwa Pipes! Jak silny musi być heros, żeby bały się go potwory?! To jest nierealne!  
Piper domyślała się o co chodzi Annabeth. Córka Ateny zawsze musiała wszystko przemyśleć i rozwiązać według powszechnie panującej logiki, ale teraz nie mieściło jej się to w głowie.  
\- Jest synem Posejdona. Musi mieć jakąś umiejętność, która odstrasza potwory.  
\- Tak to musi być to. - blondynka czepiła się tej myśli, jak ostatniego koła ratunkowego. - Przecież nikt nie może być tak silny. Posejdon musiał jakoś odstraszyć potwory, skoro widział, że jego syn nie trafił na obóz.  
Piper ucieszyła się, że jej przyjaciółka w końcu się uspokoiła. Dała jej w miarę logiczną myśl, której będzie się trzymać. Podniosła się i zaoferowała rękę koleżance, Annabeth skorzystała z pomocy i obie udały się na kolację.

 **Percy**

\- Obiecaj, że będziesz grzeczny.  
\- Mamo! Przecież wiesz, że zawsze jestem.  
\- Oczywiście synku. - Sally uśmiechnęła się. - Zawsze.  
\- No dobra, czasami mi się zdarzy coś przeskrobać, ale większość czasu jestem posłusznym chłopcem. - odpowiedział Percy.  
\- A te papierosy u ciebie w bluzie? Same wskoczyły? - spytała surowo.  
\- Oj! Na coś trzeba umrzeć? - spytał mamy, szukając potwierdzenia, czy jest to dobra wymówka.  
\- Co ja z tobą mam Percy. - Sally go przytuliła. - Jak nie potwory, to palenie.  
\- Te wypierdki nazywasz potworami? - spytał stłumionym głosem, w objęciach mamy. Odsunął się i spojrzał jej w oczy. - To są jakieś śmieci, co rozpadają się, nim dotkną Orkana. Prawdziwe stwory nie atakowały mnie od czasów rzezi, którą im urządziłem trzy lata temu.  
\- Dobrze, że Posejdon szkolił cię w walce. Przez to byłam znacznie spokojniejsza.  
\- Przydało się nie zaprzeczam. - odpowiedział poważnie. - A co do Posejdona... - spojrzał znacząco za mamę, gdzie pojawił się wir z wody.  
Po środku kuchni zaczęła kształtować się masa wodna, która powoli przybierała postać człowieka. Po chwili stał przed nimi bosy mężczyzna w hawajkach i rozpiętej do połowy koszuli w palmy.  
\- Witaj Sally. - uścisnął krótko kobietę i popatrzył na Percy'ego.  
\- Gotowy synu?  
\- Nie. - powiedział szczerze. - Ale to nie ma znaczenia. Idziemy?  
Sally Jackson patrzyła jak jej syn i Posejdon znikają w wirze wodnym. Miała przeczucie, że długo się nie zobaczą.

 **Annabeth**

Annabeth, Thalia, Piper, Leo i Grover zmierzali do pawilonu jadalnego na kolację. Ich uwagę przyciągnęło lekkie zamieszanie przed nimi. Herosi zamiast rozejść się do swoich stolików stali niepewnie i wpatrywali się w jeden punkt. Annabeth przepchała się na początek tłumu i stanęła wmurowana. Stolik, który był pusty odkąd przybyła na obóz, teraz gościł dwie osoby. Siedział przy nim młody chłopak z mężczyzną i gadali sobie w najlepsze, nie przejmując się zgromadzeniem wokoło nich. Dziewczyna usłyszała tętent kopyt i obok niej pojawił się Chejron.  
\- Posejdon. - powiedział i opadł na kolana. Bóg mórz powstał ze swojego miejsca, a pozostali herosi poszli w ślad za centaurem i przyklękli na kolano.  
\- Witajcie. - powiedział donośnym głosem. - Przyprowadziłem swojego syna, Percy'ego Jacksona, Chejronie. Mam nadzieję, że się nim odpowiednio zajmiesz.  
\- Oczywiście. - odparł centaur, po czym Posejdon zniknął w wirze. - Zapraszam na kolację. - rzucił do herosów stojących za nim.

Annabeth co chwilę wyciągała głowę w kierunku stołu Posejdona. Żałowała, że nie może dosiąść się do Thali, która siedziała na wprost nowego. Nie była jedyną, którą chciała przyjrzeć się Percy'emu. Największy heros spośród nich, sam Posejdon przyprowadził go na obóz, a niektóre dzieciaki pozostawały wiele lat nieuznane. Musiała się o nim czegoś dowiedzieć. Nie cierpiała żyć w niewiedzy. Do głowy wpadł jej pomysł, jak go sprawdzić.

 **Percy**

Pierwsza noc na obozie nie była taka zła. Ucieszył się, że ma domek tylko dla siebie i nie musi użerać się ze współlokatorami. Na wspomnienie kolacji wciąż na jego ustach pojawiał się uśmiech. Zastanawiał się czy wszystkie te osoby, które zapuszczały żurawia, dziś boli głowa. Musieli o nim słyszeć, tylko skąd? Coś wisiało w powietrzu, a on musiał się dowiedzieć co. Po kolacji został ogłoszony turniej szermierczy, na jego powitanie. On jednak zauważył drugie dno od razu. Widział jak ta blondyna, rozgorączkowana, szepce coś do ucha centaurowi. Chcieli go sprawdzić. Zastanawiał się przez chwilę jak to rozegrać i powoli uformował się mały plan pod tytułem "wyprowadzamy blondynę z równowagi". Coś mu podpowiadało, że dziewczyna nie lubiła nie wiedzieć.

Percy po śniadaniu poszedł na plażę i położył się na piasku, obserwując fale. Kątem oka zauważył piękną dziewczynę, zmierzająca niepewnie w jego stronę. Zatrzymała się kawałek obok niego i usiadła.  
\- Cześć. - rzuciła niepewnie.  
Chłopak postanowił ją zignorować. Przyzwyczaił się ze szkoły, że ludzie chcą go znać i z nim przebywać, ale jego to nie interesowało. Lubił pobyć sam ze swoimi myślami.  
\- Jestem Piper. - kontynuowała.  
Po przedłużającej się ciszy, postanowiła podjąć kolejną próbę.  
\- Może porozmawiamy?  
Percy zerknął na nią przez chwilę i odwrócił się z powrotem w stronę morza. Wyczuł, że chciała użyć na nim czaromowy. Dziewczyna wstała zrezygnowana i odeszła. Nie mógł zauważyć, że za jego plecami lekko pokręciła głową w stronę blondynki schowanej za drzewem.

 **Annabeth**

Dziewczyna zawiedziona niepowodzeniem Piper postanowiła chwilowo dać na wstrzymanie. Stwierdziła, że Percy będzie chciał popisać się na turnieju szermierki. W końcu każdy kto ma trochę mocy, próbuje pokazać innym jaki jest silny.

Mata była przygotowana i czekała, aż pierwsze walczące osoby pojawią się na niej. Tłumy osób czekały na popis we władaniu orężem. Drabinka turniejowa była specjalnie zaprojektowana przez Annabeth, tak żeby nie walczyła z synem Posejdona na samym początku. Chciała, żeby ten pojedynek był finałowym. Była pewna, że Percy dojdzie do finału.

Pierwsza walka Annabeth była łatwa, dziecko Afrodyty nie było wyzwaniem. Zawsze, gdy walczył Percy, Annabeth była obok i przyglądała się jego mocy. Irytowało ją, że chłopak nic nie pokazał. Zawsze robił tylko uniki przed ciosem i wypychał rywala kopnięciem albo przerzucał go nad sobą. Tak jak przewidziała córka Ateny, Percy doszedł do finału i stanie z nią do walki. Nie mogła się doczekać.

Annabeth stanęła na macie, a przed nią powoli pojawił się syn Posejdona. Skupiła się maksymalnie. Teraz zobaczy na co go stać. Zobaczyła jak heros podnosi swój miecz poziomo na wysokość oczu, a następnie zrobił coś, co wyprowadziło ją całkowicie z równowagi.  
\- Poddaje się. - powiedział i przemienił miecz w długopis.  
\- CO?! - krzyknęła sfrustrowana.  
Percy odwrócił się do niej plecami i zaczął odchodzić w stronę plaży.  
\- Wracaj tu dupku! - Annabeth tupnęła nogą. - Masz ze mną walczyć!  
Nikt się tego nie spodziewał.

 **Percy**

Czarny pegaz powoli podszedł do postaci leżącej na piasku i trącił ją pyskiem.  
\- Jo szefie!  
\- Mroczny! - Percy poklepał go po pysku. - Dawno się nie widzieliśmy.  
\- Byłem tu i tam. - zaczął nerwowo grzebać kopytem w ziemi. - Posejdon powiedział żebym się wycofał, żeby śmiertelnicy mnie nie dojrzeli szefie.  
\- Spokojnie bracie. - Percy wstał i klepnął pegaza w bok. - Stęskniłem się!  
\- Szefie, jakaś punkówa zabłądziła z koncertu.  
Percy odwrócił się i zobaczył jak po plaży zmierza do nich Thalia. Kolejna próba wyciągnięcia z niego informacji?

\- Cześć. - powiedziała, podchodząc bliżej. - Ładny pegaz.  
 _\- Szefie! Słyszałeś?! Jestem ładny! Powiedz jej, że też jest ładna, szefie.  
_ \- Dobra Mroczny, nie podniecaj się za bardzo - rzucił w stronę pegaza - i tak nie masz szans. _  
\- Ty to wiesz jak ostudzić entuzjazm.  
_ Percy mógłby przysiąść, że pegaz zrobił smutną minę, ale natarczywie dźgał go pyskiem w plecy.  
\- Przestań! - krzyknął w stronę pegaza. - Mroczny kazał przekazać, że też jesteś ładna. - wyrecytował.  
Thalia roześmiała się, widząc relację między Percym a Mrocznym.  
\- Dobrze się dogadujecie. - stwierdziła.  
\- Jest upierdliwy, ale go lubię. - odpowiedział i usłyszał za sobą parsknięcie.  
 _\- Szefie, ty mnie uwielbiasz._  
\- Chciałbyś.  
 _\- Wręcz mnie kochasz._  
\- Zamknij się, Mroczny, albo cię odeślę.  
 _\- Dobra, dobra szefie. Tak tylko sobie mówię._ \- heros dosłyszał jeszcze ciche " _i tak wiem lepiej_ " i pegaz odleciał w stronę domku Posejdona.

\- Możemy porozmawiać? - spytała Thalia.  
\- O czym?  
\- O dzisiejszym turnieju. - Thalia popatrzyła mu w oczy. - Dlaczego się poddałeś?  
Heros wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Stwierdziłem, że nie mam szans. - odpowiedział obojętnie.  
\- Nawet nie spróbowałeś.  
\- Widziałem jak walczy, blondyna jest dobra.  
\- Annabeth. - powiedziała Thalia, a Percy przewrócił oczami.  
\- Co za różnica. - stwierdził.  
\- Wszyscy uważają, że się jej przestraszyłeś.  
Chłopak spojrzał na nią uważnie.  
\- Niech sobie myślą co chcą. Jakoś mnie to nie interesuje.  
Odwrócił się i odszedł w sobie znanym kierunku.

 **Thalia**

Dziewczyna opuściła domek Zeusa z samego rana i zaczęła zmierzać na śniadanie. Zauważyła jak z domku obok wyszedł Percy. Rzuciła mu krótkie "cześć" na powitanie, jednak ten całkowicie ją zignorował. Irytowało ją trochę jego zachowanie i postanowiła pomóc Annabeth rozszyfrować tego herosa. Szedł przed nią do pawilonu jadalnego, a inni obozowicze wskazywali go sobie palcami i szeptali za jego plecami. Nie mogła uwierzyć jak w jednej chwili wszyscy się go boją i czują podziw dla jego mocy, a w następnej już uważają go za słabeusza, bo poddał walkę z Annabeth. Coś tu było nie w porządku i ona musiała dowiedzieć się co. Sam Posejdon przyprowadza go na obóz, więc coś musiało być na rzeczy. Ona swojego ojca spotkała aby raz. Thalia zobaczyła przed sobą poruszenie i szybko podbiegła zobaczyć co się dzieje.

 **Leo**

Zaspał. Znowu zaspał na śniadanie. W pośpiechu skoczył do łazienki, zakładając w drodze spodnie. Zaplątał się w nogawki i wywrócił na podłogę, ale zdeterminowany ciepłym posiłkiem z rana, zerwał się pędząc dalej. Wybiegł z domu i w drodze do pawilonu nakładał na siebie koszulę, kiedy poczuł jak na kogoś wpada i boleśnie ląduje na zadku. Przełknął ciężko ślinę, kiedy zauważył, że nad nim stoi syn Posejdona i przypatruje mu się z ciekawością. Podał mu rękę, a Leo ją ujął i podniósł się z ziemi. Percy powoli się odwrócił i ruszał w dalszą drogę, kiedy usłyszeli ryk Clarisse.  
\- Co mu zrobiłeś Jackson?!  
Zaskoczeni, odwrócili się w stronę córki Aresa, która pędziła w ich stronę.  
\- Nic mi nie zrobił. - burknął Leo.  
\- Nie kłam. Widziałam jak cię popycha. - warknęła i wyjęła swoją elektryczną włócznię.  
Nikt nie wątpił, że to Leo wpadł na nowego, ale każdy wiedział, że Clarisse czeka tylko na okazję, by pokazać kto tu rządzi. Od początku, kiedy usłyszała o synu Posejdona, chodziła wkurzona, że każdy go uważa za jakieś bóstwo, a on okazał się słabeuszem, który nie potrafi pokonać córki Ateny.

Clarisse chciała już zamachnąć się na syna Posejdona, kiedy wydarzyły się dwie rzeczy. Między nimi wylądował czarny pegaz, groźnie wymachując kopytami i skrzydłami, odganiając ją od Percy'ego. W tym samym czasie osłony obozu rozświetliły się oślepiającym blaskiem. Ktoś ich atakował. Herosi rozejrzeli się w poszukiwaniu wroga i zauważyli dwa piekielne ogary, które przedarły się na teren obozu.  
\- Kurwa! - krzyknęła Clarisse. - Policzymy się później Jackson. - rzuciła w stronę Percy'ego i pobiegła w stronę zagrożenia.

 **Annabeth**

To nie były zwykłe piekielne ogary. Annabeth stwierdziła to po ich złotych grzbietach. Łucznicy od Apollo niestrudzenie ciskali w nich strzałami, ale te odbijały się od potworów nie czyniąc im szkody. Dziewczyna zauważyła jak po jej lewej stronie Thalia skupia się całkowicie i posyła błyskawicę w stronę jednej z bestii, która zamieniła się w proch. Córka Zeusa po tym wyczynie padła wyczerpana i nie miała siły podjąć dalszej walki, a pozostał im jeszcze jeden ogar. Clarisse walczyła swoją elektryczną włócznią, ale sytuacja stała się naprawdę ciężka, kiedy jej dar od ojca pękł na pół. Herosi wiedzieli, że nie mają siły, żeby pokonać bestię. Annabeth wypuściła sztylet, kiedy pozostały z piekielnych ogarów zaszarżował wprost na nią. Zamknęła oczy w oczekiwaniu na najgorsze, jednak atak nie nastąpił.

Otworzyła oczy, żeby rozeznać się w sytuacji. Piekielny ogar cofał się powoli, nie spuszczając wzroku z Annabeth. Nie wiedziała co jest grane. Kątem oka zauważyła niebieską poświatę. Kiedy odwróciła głowę w tamtą stronę, zauważyła obok siebie Percy'ego, który stał spokojnie z wyciągniętym mieczem. Orkan wydzielał mroczne światło, które skutecznie odpychało potwora. Nikt nie wiedział co o tym sądzić.

Oszołomienie bestii powoli mijało, o czym świadczył pogłębiający się warkot, wydobywający się z gardła. Bestia zaatakowała wprost na nich, a Percy lekkim ruchem okręcił Annabeth tak, że stanęła za nim, w momencie jak bestia została przecięta na pół. Ruch mieczem był tak szybki, że większość herosów zastanawiała się, co właśnie zaszło, ale Annabeth widziała wszystko dokładnie.

Wtedy do córki Ateny powoli dotarło dlaczego Percy nie użył swojego miecza w walce na arenie. Gdyby to nastąpiło, zabiłby każdego, kto stanął do walki, nim osoba ta by się zorientowała. Chejron nie kłamał. To o nim mówi przepowiednia.


	2. 2 Warto mieć przyjaciela

**Od autora:** Mam nadzieję, że ten rozdział będzie lekką odpowiedzią na komentarz **shdfk** , dlaczego Percy zachowuję się jak "bad boy".

 _Tu liczy się zimna krew, przy swoim wytrwać chcę_  
 _Nie jestem pewien, który to level, ważne, że piłka w grze_  
 _Mój rydwan mknie, bo bitwa wrze_  
 _A w litrach łez, historia zatacza koło od cyrkla w tle_  
 _Przestrzegam zasad gry, tych samych co lata w tył_  
 _Wracamy ciągle do walki, zapał, póki starcza sił_  
 _Styl zgniata w pył, w barwach swych_  
 _Dziś większa plansza gry i tym samym większy skill_

(Trzeci Wymiar - Ta sama gra)

 **Percy**

Po wydarzeniach z samego rana, Percy ponownie poszedł na plażę. Zauważył, że powoli to miejsce staje się jego ulubionym. Lubił posiedzieć sobie na piasku, wpatrując się w wodę. To go uspokajało. Chejron powiedział mu o przepowiedni, która prawdopodobnie tyczyła się jego osoby. Teraz już wiedział dlaczego blondyna chciała z nim walczyć. Wciąż uśmiechał się na myśl, gdy inni herosi przypatrywali mu się z ciekawością, po tym jak obronił Annabeth. Wyciągnął z kieszeni bluzy papierosy, ale po chwili zrezygnował z tego pomysłu. Zauważył, że ostatnimi czasy, gdy chce zapalić, to kończy się tylko na chęci. Schował paczkę do kieszeni, kiedy ktoś odezwał się obok niego.  
\- Mądra decyzja. To nie przynosi nic dobrego.  
Spojrzał w bok i zobaczył przyglądającego mu się Posejdona.  
\- Zawsze jak chodziłem na imprezy, to lubiłem zapalić, ale tu nie odczuwam takiej potrzeby.  
\- Daj mi to, Percy. - rzekł i wyciągnął rękę, a Percy położył na niej paczkę, która stanęła w płomieniach.  
\- Odwyk?  
\- Odwyk. Wystarczy, że życie herosa może być krótkie przez goniące go potwory. Chciałbyś zginąć z braku kondycji, jakby cię coś dopadło? - dodał rozbawiony Posejdon.  
\- Racja. Teraz mi powiedz, co cię sprowadza w skromne progi obozu? - spytał Percy.  
\- Chciałem zobaczyć jak sobie radzisz w nowym otoczeniu. - stwierdził.  
\- Wszyscy są przerażeni, że sam bóg sprowadził mnie na obóz. Ponoć jestem pierwszym takim przypadkiem.  
Posejdon uśmiechnął się na jego słowa.  
\- Wielka przepowiednia wymaga wielkiego herosa, synu. Co za tym idzie wejście też musiało być wielkie.  
\- Odpowiesz mi na coś szczerze? - Percy spojrzał w stronę ojca i zauważył jak ten skinął głową.  
\- Dlaczego na obozie jest tylu nieuznanych herosów? Zostałem wyszkolony przez ciebie i to ty mnie wprowadziłeś do tego świata, na ten obóz, a wiele dzieciaków siedzi tu i nie zna swojego boskiego rodzica.  
\- Percy to jest wstydliwa kwestia dla bogów, ale nieśmiertelni mają inne poczucie czasu. Wstydzimy przyznać się przed dziećmi i częściowo przed samymi sobą, że zapominamy, że wasze życie to dla nas tak naprawdę chwila.  
\- Ale ty ten czas znalazłeś.  
\- Weź pod uwagę, że ja mam tylko jedno dziecko półkrwi.  
\- A Thalia? Zeus też ma tu tylko jedno dziecko.  
Posejdon nic nie odpowiedział na jego słowa, co zmusiło Percy'ego do spojrzenia na ojca. Zauważył na jego twarzy, że ten walczy sam ze sobą, by odpowiednio wygłosić kolejne zdanie.  
\- Percy... zanim odpowiem, powiedz mi od kiedy przejmujesz się innymi? Możliwe, że znam odpowiedź, ale chce się upewnić.  
Chłopak spojrzał na wodę przed nim i po chwili odpowiedział cicho:  
\- W głębi duszy zawsze martwiłem się o innych i starałem się im pomagać, a maska obojętnego skurwiela mi w tym pomaga. Nikt nie domyśla się, że to ja i mam spokój. Lubię pobyć sam ze sobą. Proszę cię, ojcze, nie mów o tym nikomu.  
\- Jak chcesz Percy, nie powiem nikomu, że tak naprawdę jesteś dobrym gościem z sercem na właściwym miejscu.  
Po tych słowach zapadła cisza, przerywana tylko szumem fal.  
\- Thalia ma brata. - powiedział nagle Posejdon.  
\- Co?! - zdumiał się Percy. - Przecież...  
Posejdon uciszył go machnięciem ręki.  
\- Daj mi dokończyć. - powiedział. - Wiem, że nie ma go na obozie. Jason jest synem Jupitera. Rzymskie wcielenie Zeusa. - dodał, widząc pytające spojrzenie syna. - Nikt nie może się o tym dowiedzieć. Jeszcze nie teraz. Jest na rzymskim obozie i jest rodzonym bratem Thali. Mają tą samą matkę.  
To wyznanie wstrząsnęło Percym. Za sobą usłyszeli zduszony pisk, a kiedy odwrócili się, zobaczyli jak w cieniu drzewa próbuje schować się dziewczyna o brązowych włosach.

 **Piper**

\- Nie jest cechą pożądaną podsłuchiwać, córko Afrodyty. - głos Posejdona rozszedł się po plaży, niczym uderzenie z bicza.  
Piper wiedziała, że nie uda jej się uniknąć odpowiedzialności. Poszła za Percym, żeby go obserwować, a kiedy pojawił się sam Posejdon, nie mogła się powstrzymać, by trochę posłuchać. Teraz za to zapłaci i wcale nie było jej do śmiechu. Ruszyła niepewnym krokiem w ich stronę, szukając w głowie dobrej wymówki. Spacer? Czekała na jakiegoś chłopaka? Zabłądziła? Wszystko było błahe, żeby zaserwować to bogowi mórz.  
\- Dzień dobry. - rzekła niepewnie, nie wiedząc, co innego mogłaby teraz powiedzieć.  
\- Usiądź. - powiedział Posejdon, czym ją zaskoczył. - Co słyszałaś?  
\- Ja... - Piper chciała już skłamać, że nic, ale wiedziała, że nie oszuka boga. - Wszystko. Od tego, że Percy jest miłym gościem, aż do brata Thali.  
Posejdon skinął jej głową, na znak uznania, że się przyznała.  
\- Cieszy mnie twoja odwaga, Piper. - powiedział. - Jednak następnym razem upewnij się dokładniej, że cię nikt nie widzi. Mroczny nie jest taki mały.  
Piper zaskoczona rozejrzała się po plaży i zobaczyła jak po przeciwległej stronie jej kryjówki, z za drzewa macha jej czarne skrzydło, a następnie pojawił się czarny pegaz, który do nich podbiegł.  
\- Zdrajca. - usłyszała jak Percy mruknął w jego stronę.  
 _\- Sorry, Szefie._  
\- Nakazałem mu, żeby cię nie ostrzegał. - odparł Posejdon. - Chciałem, żeby ktoś poznał prawdę o moim synu.  
\- Po co? - spytał Percy ze zbolałą miną. - Nie potrzebuje nikogo.  
Posejdon spojrzał na Piper, a następnie na Percy'ego.  
\- Mylisz się synu. Przyjaciele to najcenniejszy skarb. Znam cię i wiem, że sam byś o sobie nic nie powiedział, dlatego pozwoliłem podsłuchać jej rozmowę.  
\- Pozwoliłeś... czyli wiedział pan, że jestem tam od samego początku? - spytała zaskoczona Piper.  
\- Jak już mówiłem, Mroczny cię obserwował i dał mi znak.  
Percy jeszcze raz popatrzył na pegaza i prychnął z niedowierzaniem. Posejdon wstał z miejsca i zaczął znikać w wirze.  
\- Zostawiam wam, żebyście pogłębiali swoją znajomość. - uśmiechnął się i już go nie było.

 **Percy**

Cisza, która zapanowała po zniknięciu Posejdona, była przytłaczająca. Maska Percy'ego została zdjęta. Oblicze, które znała tylko jego matka, ojciec i Mroczny, teraz było dostępne też dla Piper. Rzucił jej szybkie spojrzenie i zastanawiał się jak to rozegrać. Może udawać, że nic się nie wydarzyło i olać to co słyszała, udając, że się przesłyszała? Nie, tak nie mógł tego zostawić, bo zaraz cały obóz będzie gadał, jak rozejdzie się plotka.  
\- Dlaczego? - Piper przerwała ciszę, wyrywając go z zamyślenia.  
\- Co dlaczego? - spytał, nie wiedząc o co jej chodzi.  
\- Dlaczego nie chcesz pokazać, że jesteś dobry? Po co ci ta maska obojętności?  
Percy wziął głęboki oddech, zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią. Spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy i odpowiedział:  
\- Pięć lat temu miałem przyjaciółkę, prawdziwą, której powierzałem każdy sekret, wszystko. Rozumiesz Piper, co to znaczy mieć taka osobę?  
Dziewczyna skinęła głową.  
\- Nie wyobrażałem sobie bez niej życia, a ona beze mnie. Byliśmy jak jedno ciało i jedna dusza. Porozumiewaliśmy się bez słów. Każdy wiedział, czego chce druga osoba. Była herosem jak i ja. Była córką Hadesa. Nie bawiliśmy się jak inni w berka czy chowanego, znaczy się, bawiliśmy, ale z potworami. Pewnego dnia zabawa zabrnęła za daleko, a ja nie chciałem zrezygnować, chciałem coś udowodnić, nie wiem, sobie? Światu? Gdyby nie ona, dziś by mnie tu nie było, ale Piper jak widzisz, to jej tu nie ma. Przeze mnie. Była prawdziwą przyjaciółką. Oddała swoje życie za moje. Nigdy nie odnalazłem jej ciała, nigdy tego sobie nie wybaczyłem. Nie chce mieć przyjaciół. Nie chcę, żeby ktoś ucierpiał przez moją głupotę i musiał się poświęcić. Dlatego udaje skurwiela, dlatego z nikim nie wchodzę w bliże relacje. Nie chcę i już chyba nie potrafię.  
Piper popatrzyła w jego oczy i zrobiła coś, co go zaskoczyło. Przytuliła mocno pod czujnym okiem Mrocznego. Spodziewała się, że chłopak uważa się za lepszego od innych, dlatego z nikim nie utrzymuje relacji, ale czegoś takiego?  
\- Dochowam twojej tajemnicy, Percy. - powiedziała mu do ucha. - Dziękuję, że mi to powiedziałeś i uważam, że powinieneś otworzyć się na innych.  
Chłopak odsunął ją na długość ramion.  
\- Dziękuję Piper i nie jestem jeszcze gotowy, żeby mówić o tym innym. - wstał i otrzepał się z piasku. - Idziemy na kolację?

W drodze do pawilonu jadalnego, zauważyli, że atmosfera miedzy nimi oczyściła się. Piper była zadowolona, że może w końcu znajdzie przyjaciela w chłopaku, który nie będzie się tylko ślinił na jej widok, a porozmawia z nią normalnie, a Percy rozważał, żeby dać jej szansę. Wciąż pamiętał o córce Hadesa, ale musiał w końcu ruszyć do przodu.  
\- Miły gość. - Piper szturchnęła go w ramię z uśmiechem.  
\- Teraz będziesz mnie tak drażnić? - odpowiedział, udając urażony głos, ale w głębi serca cieszył się z przyjaźni Piper.

Przy kolacji coś nie dawała mu spokoju. Cały czas miał wrażenie, że ktoś mu się przypatruje. Kiedy zaczął się rozglądać, przy ognisku zauważył siedmioletnią dziewczynkę, która uśmiechnęła się do niego przyjaźnie. Rozejrzał się dokładniej i miał wrażenie, że on jako jedyny ją dostrzega. Wstał od stołu i podszedł do ogniska, siadając przy nim, niedaleko dziewczynki.  
\- Przyjaźń to bardzo cenna więź, Percy Jacksonie.  
\- Hestia. - uśmiechnął się do niej, a ona odwzajemniła uśmiech.  
\- Nie często się zdarza, żeby ktoś mnie dojrzał, a jeszcze rzadziej ludzie zdają sobie sprawę kim jestem.  
\- Co cię tu sprowadza bogini? - spytał.  
\- Dla przyjaciół Hestia, Perseuszu. - powiedziała miło.  
\- Dla przyjaciół Percy, Hestio. - odrzekł, a dziewczynka usiadła na wprost niego.  
\- Jestem tu każdego dnia, Percy. Podtrzymuję ogień, rodzinne ciepło, więzy przyjaźni. Ludzie się spieszą i mnie nie widzą, tak jak nie widzą tych wartości. Coraz częściej zapominamy o tym co jest ważne, ale ty i Piper dziś odkryliście, że czasami należy rozejrzeć się dookoła i wyciągnąć dłoń do osoby obok.  
Hestia spojrzała nad ramieniem Percy'ego, a ten odwrócił się, by dojrzeć jak w ich stronę zmierza córka Afrodyty, która usiadła obok.  
\- Nie możesz się bać Percy podjąć tego wyzwania. Piper ci pomoże unieść przyjaźń i razem zauważycie, że to nie jest ciężkie brzemię do poniesienia, a wręcz przeciwnie, całkiem miłe i lekkie.  
Bogini zniknęła pozostawiając Piper i Percy'ego wpatrujących się w ogień. Annabeth siedząca przy stoliku Ateny przypatrywała im się z ciekawością i zastanawiała się, co łączy tych dwoje. Jak pozostali herosi, nie zauważyła bogini ogniska domowego.

 **Piper**

\- Masz już dość? - spytał Percy, lekko dysząc.  
\- Trochę. - przyznała Piper.  
Córka Afrodyty poprosiła Percy'ego, żeby nauczył ją walki orężem. Chciała umieć używać swój sztylet, nie tylko jako zwierciadło, ale też jako śmiercionośną broń. Percy był pierwszym chłopakiem, który potraktował jej prośbę na poważnie. Nie wyśmiał jej jak pozostali i nie kazał wracać do robienia makijażu. W trakcie ćwiczenia nie traktował jej też ulgowo, co ją trochę wkurzało, jako że była początkująca.  
\- Ręka mnie boli. - poskarżyła się. - Mógłbyś być trochę delikatniejszy. - dodała z miną niewiniątka.  
Percy na chwilę opuścił Orkana i popatrzył na nią badawczym wzrokiem.  
\- Jak będziesz walczyć z potworami, to też im powiesz, żeby były delikatniejsze?  
Piper wiedziała jedno, zdążyła lekko poznać Percy'ego i nawet się z nim powygłupiała, ale kiedy dochodziło do walki, nawet treningowej, stawał się bardzo poważny.

 **Annabeth**

Trening Piper z Percym był tematem numer jeden na obozie. Krążyły plotki, że dziewczyna używała na nim czaromowy, żeby zmusić go do podszkolenia swoich umiejętności. Annabeth w to nie wierzyła. Znała córkę Afrodyty na tyle, by wiedzieć, że naprawdę chciała nauczyć się walczyć, więc musiała go przekonać inaczej. Musiała odkryć coś o Percym, a ona chciała się dowiedzieć co. Na razie jednak miała inny cel. Przyglądali się z Thalią walce, kiedy Piper zażądała krótkiej przerwy. Córka Ateny postanowiła wkroczyć do akcji i stanęła na wprost Percy'ego, wyciągając swój sztylet.  
\- Walcz ze mną. - powiedziała niskim głosem.  
Chłopak stał zaskoczony i przez chwilę bił się z własnymi myślami. Annabeth zobaczyła jak na jego twarzy pojawia się wyraz determinacji i jego długopis zmienił się w Orkana.  
\- Gotowa? - spytał, a ona skinęła głową.  
Percy zamachnął się i zaczął cięciem z góry. Annabeth uniosła sztylet, żeby się obronić, kiedy ten w mgnieniu oka zmienił tor lotu miecza i zamachnął się z boku. W ostatniej chwili zatrzymał ostrze przy jej żebrach. Oczy dziewczyny rozszerzyły się w strachu. Nigdy nie widziała takiej szybkiej reakcji.  
\- Teraz nie zmienię uderzenia. - powiedział Percy. - Uderzę w twoją gardę.  
Dziewczyna skinęła głową. Percy zamachnął się ponownie od góry, a Annabeth przygotowała się na zablokowanie ciosu. Poczuła siłę uderzenia, która impulsem bólu przeszła od prawej reki, aż po cały prawy bok. Krzyknęła i upuściła sztylet.  
\- Podstawowy błąd. - Percy popatrzył na nią uważnie. - Kiedy oczekujesz uderzenia, stoisz spięta jak struna. Twoje ciało przyjmuje cały impet uderzenia, a nie ostrze. Musisz odepchnąć miecz przeciwnika lekkim zwodem w bok, zamiast przyjmować to na siebie.  
Percy zamienił swój oręż w długopis i odszedł porozmawiać z Piper. Annabeth, która uważała się za najlepszą szermierkę na obozie, właśnie została pokonana. Postanowiła, że schowa swoją dumę i nakłoni syna Posejdona, by nauczył ją walczyć razem z Piper.


	3. 3 Opiekun

_Muszę być skałą trwałą, co by się nie działo_  
 _Całą energię kierować na nią, bo tak mnie nauczano_  
 _To kwestia widoku, kwestia perspektywy_  
 _Nie widzisz nic, gdy patrzysz z boku, wszystko jest na niby_  
 _Jestem odporny na wpływy zza szyby_  
 _Nie pytaj co by było gdyby zabrakło mi siły_  
 _To coś o potworach, które drzemią w nas, choć żaden nie śpi_  
 _Nie rozszyfrujesz treści moich słów tak długo_  
 _Jak nie wyrwiesz się spod presji ludzi i tego, co mówią_  
 _Mój świat od lat nie wygląda już tak samo..._

(Małpa - Skała)

 **Percy**

 _Będę w twoim śnie, kiedy ty pojawisz się w moim Percy Jacksonie. Już niedługo się spotkamy.  
_ Chłopak zerwał się z łóżka i nieprzytomnym wzrokiem rozejrzał po pokoju. Nie zauważył nic niepokojącego, jednak odczuwał niepokój. Przekręcił się na drugi bok i zobaczył, że słońce weszło już nad horyzont. Wiedział, że już nie zaśnie, dlatego postanowił udać się na śniadanie. Kiedy tylko opuścił domek, wpadł na kogoś. Już chciał przepraszać, kiedy ujrzał Annabeth.  
\- Szpiegujesz mnie? - spytał.  
\- Musimy porozmawiać - odpowiedziała dziewczyna, łapiąc go za rękę, ponieważ chłopak chciał już odejść.  
\- Daruj sobie - warknął i wyrwał rękę z jej uścisku.  
Percy zaczął się oddalać i Ann musiała przyspieszyć kroku, żeby złapać go ponownie.  
\- Jesteś mi winny wyjaśnienia - powiedziała.  
\- Posłuchaj mnie uważnie, blondi - odpowiedział ostro, przysuwając się do niej na kilka centymetrów. - Nie jestem ci nic winien, ani nikomu na tym obozie. Przestań łazić za mną krok w krok i zajmij się swoim życiem, albo następnym razem jak będziesz chciała ze mną walczyć, moje ostrze nie zatrzyma się na czas.  
Annabeth zbladła słysząc jego słowa. Percy zobaczył strach w jej oczach. Odsunął się szybko i udał w stronę jadalni na śniadanie. Po drodze dołączyła do niego Piper.  
\- Nie musiałeś jej tak traktować - powiedziała z wyczuwalnym smutkiem w głosie.  
\- Niech przestanie wpieprzać się w nieswoje sprawy, to nie będę musiał jej uświadamiać - odparł spokojnie Percy.  
\- Powiało lodem - stwierdziła dziewczyna. - Masz tam serce? Czy to już tylko góra lodowa? - spytała wskazując na jego klatkę piersiową.  
Chłopak na to pytanie tylko wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Następnym razem przypomnij mi, żebym wzięła dłuto na rozmowę z tobą - powiedziała - może uda się skruszyć warstwę lodu i zaczniesz coś czuć.

 **Annabeth**

Dziewczyna była wściekła na samą siebie. Okazała strach i wiedziała, że Percy to zauważył. W ten sposób nie uda jej się przebić do tego zakutego łba. Piper wcale jej nie ułatwiała zadania i nie chciała powiedzieć, jak udało jej się przekonać chłopaka do rozmowy. W jej głowie powoli formował się plan. Pobiegła do domku Aresa, następnie do Chejrona.

 **Percy**

Myślał, że to będzie zwykły dzień. Po śniadaniu uda się potrenować, a następnie będzie oczekiwał wydarzeń z przepowiedni. Okazało się, że na tym obozie nie zazna chyba chwili spokoju. Szedł w stronę areny, kiedy za swoimi plecami usłyszał ryk:  
\- Jackson!  
Odwrócił się, by zobaczyć jak w jego stronę pędzi Clarisse i jej czworo braci, zupełnie jak rozjuszone nosorożce.  
\- Zamorduje cię i wrzucę do twojego ukochanego morza!  
\- Czy to oznaczało, że mam kłopoty? - spytał niewinnie.  
\- Co to ma znaczyć?! - córka Aresa stanęła przed nim, a para niemal buchała jej z nosa. - Chodzisz sobie po obozie i rozpowiadasz wszystkim, że nie jesteśmy dla ciebie wyzwaniem! Chcesz wyzwanie, Jackson? - pomachała mu włócznią przed nosem.  
\- Dalej nie wiem o co ci chodzi - powiedział lekko zirytowany Percy. - Ledwo zaczął się dzień, a ty już masz jakiś problem.  
\- Zaraz ci pokażę o co chodzi! - Clarisse zamachnęła się włócznią. Chłopak szybko wyjął Orkana i sparował uderzenie.  
\- Spokój! - mocny głos wdarł się do uszu walczących.  
Percy i Clarisse spojrzeli w prawo, skąd nadbiegał Chejron z Annabeth.  
\- Co tu się wyprawia? - spytał ostro centaur.  
\- Ten śmieć myśli, że jest niepokonany i może się panoszyć po obozie - odpowiedziała córka Aresa.  
\- Uspokój się - odpowiedział jej, a następnie spojrzał na chłopaka. - Ktoś na obozie rozsiewa nieprawdziwe plotki o tobie. Dlatego przydzielę ci opiekuna, która będzie z tobą przebywał i weryfikował wszystko. Nauczy cię też życia w obozie i będzie z tobą trenował.  
Percy na te słowa cicho jęknął i spojrzał na Annabeth.  
\- Już nawet wiem, kto to będzie.  
Annabeth uśmiechnęła się lekko. Jej plan się udał.

 **Annabeth**

Dziewczyna siedziała z Piper i Thalią obok areny i czekały na swoją kolej walki. Rozmowa toczyła się luźnymi torami, aż do momentu stałego tematu Ann.  
\- Spóźnia się.  
Piper i Thalia zignorowały to. Wiedziały, że Percy przyjdzie jak najdzie go ochota, a rozmowa o tym wcale tego nie przyspieszy, jednak córka Ateny nie miała zamiaru odpuszczać.  
\- Miał dziś ze mną walczyć. Gdzie on jest? - syknęła.  
\- Zawsze jest - ustąpiła w końcu Thalia.  
\- Przynajmniej ciałem - dodała Piper. - Z tego co zauważyłam, to rzadko bierze czynny udział.  
\- Może i jest irytującym dupkiem, ale walczyć umie - przyznała Annabeth. - Idzie.  
Percy wolnym krokiem zmierzał w stronę areny, gdzie nauczyciel szermierki szkolił parę nowych osób na obozie. Annabeth zauważyła, że chłopak zawahał się, gdy ich spojrzenia się skrzyżowały, jednak postanowił podejść bliżej.

 **Percy**

Blondi niemal przepalała go na wylot intensywnością swoich szarych tęczówek. Chłopak wiedział, że dziś nie wywinie się od walki, bo Annabeth wspaniałomyślnie, jako opiekunka zgłosiła ich do nauczyciela szermierki. Wkurzała go i zastanawiał się, czy nie dźgnąć jej przypadkiem i nie wykluczyć z życia obozowego na jakiś czas. Przykładowo na jakąś wieczność, albo do momentu, aż on stąd nie odejdzie.  
\- Panie Jackson, cieszę się, że pan dotarł - powiedział nauczyciel szermierki. - Mamy dziś spore zainteresowanie lekcjami i przyszło dużo nowych rekrutów - Percy domyślał się, że plotki o jego dzisiejszej wymuszonej walce rozeszły się szybciej niż błyskawice Zeusa. - Chciałbym prosić pana, by przeprowadził pan krótki sparing pokazowy z panną Chase.  
Annabeth zerwała się ze swojego miejsca i wskoczyła na arenę. Percy wyjął długopis z kieszeni i przyjrzał mu się krytycznie. Nie chciało mu się walczyć, bo nikt mu nie dorównywał, ale mała rozgrzewka jeszcze nikomu nie zaszkodziła. Wszedł powoli na pole walki i stanął na wprost blondyny. Uśmiechnął się w duchu widząc jej zdeterminowanie wypisane na twarzy. Chciała go pokonać, więc to może być ciekawe przedstawienie.  
\- Przygotować się! - krzyk nauczyciela wyrwał go z zamyślenia. - Gotowi? - kiwnęli głowami. - Start!  
Wszyscy wlepili wzrok w arenę spodziewając się szybkiej akcji, albo jakiegoś wybuchu. Zamiast tego patrzyli na lekko wytrąconą z równowagi Annabeth i spokojnego Percy'ego.

Percy czekał, aż Annabeth zaatakuje pierwsza. Chciał wytrącić ją z równowagi, co mu się udało. Zauważył jej rosnącą irytację i spodziewał się ataku w każdej chwili. Chciał poćwiczyć swoją prędkość uników. Mógł przygotować od razu Orkana w pozycji do sparowania ciosu, ale nie chciał niepotrzebnie tracić energii. Poruszył się lekko, gdy zauważył, że dziewczyna przyjęła taki sam plan jak on. Czekała w gotowości z lekko podniesionym sztyletem, ale nie atakowała. Stali na wprost siebie, gdy Percy poczuł lekki ucisk na jego umysł. Annabeth chciała pokonać go umiejętnością Ateny, sprawiając, że jego umysł przestanie odpowiednio reagować i nie wykona osłony na czas, przez spowolnione ruchy. Percy siłą woli odparł mentalny atak, czym zadziwił dziewczynę. Zamrugał szybko i spojrzał w jej zimne szare oczy. Wystarczy. Sprowokował ją, posyłając w jej stronę małą stróżkę wody, która przecięła jej policzek jak brzytwa. Annabeth poczuła krew wypływającą z rany. Otarła ją palcem, a w jej oczach zapłonęła furia. Percy wiedział, że teraz będzie groźnym przeciwnikiem, niepanującym nad swoimi ruchami. Dziewczyna zaatakowała.

Annabeth poczuła się poniżona tym, że chłopak osłonił swój umysł przed nią i jeszcze ją zranił. Rzuciła się na niego ze sztyletem wycelowanym w jego serce. Nie obchodziło jej co się stanie, chciała go zranić, przebić na wylot. Nikt nie będzie się z nią bawił, kiedy była uważana za najlepszą szermierkę obozu. Percy w myślach przeanalizował atak Annabeth i na ułamek sekundy przed tym, jak ostrze znalazło się na miejscu jego serca, zrobił unik, okręcając się w prawo. Znalazł się teraz za dziewczyną. Złapał ją lewą ręką w pasie, a prawą przyłożył Orkana do szyi.  
\- Trup - powiedział jej do ucha i wypuścił z objęć.  
Dziewczyna okręciła się na pięcie i natarła ponownie. Tym razem Percy przyjął uderzenie na swój miecz, przyglądając się uważnie technice Annabeth. Córka Ateny robiła szerokie zamachy nadając ostrzu prędkości, jednak bardzo szybko się męczyła. Chłopak nie wiedział, jakim cudem ona jest najlepszą szermierką na obozie, kiedy popełnia takie błędy. Walczyła sztyletem jak mieczem. Po kolejnej osłonie Percy stwierdził, że ta walka nie ma dalszego sensu, bo prędzej blondi padnie z wycieńczenia, niż przebije się przez jego gardę. Kiedy zamachnęła się, by ciąć kolejny raz, chłopak przerzucił szybko swój miecz do lewej ręki, co kompletnie zaskoczyło Annabeth. Na chwilę wypadła z rytmu, a chłopak lekko pochylając się, odwrócił się w jej stronę prawą częścią ciała, wystawiając nogę. Dziewczyna natrafiając na przeszkodę zachwiała się, a Percy używając Orkana jak laski, lekko wypchnął się do góry, prawą ręką łapiąc za sztylet Annabeth, która by upadła gdyby nie szybka reakcja chłopaka, który ją złapał. Dopiero po chwili uświadomiła sobie co się stało, a jej oczy rozszerzyły się w przerażeniu. Jej sztylet leżał kilka metrów dalej, odrzucony przez chłopaka, a ona wsparta na nim wyczuwała stal lekko kłującą ją w bok.  
\- Trup - usłyszała przy swoim uchu, a następnie poczuła jak osuwa się na ziemię, zbyt zmęczona, by stać o własnych siłach.

\- Koniec pojedynku! - krzyknął nauczyciel, wchodząc na arenę.  
Percy powoli opuścił miejsce walki, chowając długopis do kieszeni. Jego wzrok spotkał się z tajemniczym spojrzeniem Piper, która razem z Thalią biegła w stronę poległej Annabeth.

 **Annabeth**

\- Co ty wyprawiasz?! - Piper podbiegła do Annabeth i pomogła jej usiąść. - Chciałaś zginąć? Dobrze słyszałaś co ci mówił koło domku!  
\- O co chodzi? - spytała Thalia.  
\- Powiedział jej, że jak dalej będzie go tak zaczepiać, to w końcu nie zatrzyma uderzenia, a teraz miał ku temu dwie szanse! - Piper zaczęła potrząsać Annabeth.  
\- Chciałam go zabić, a nie zaczepiać - odpowiedziała cicho dziewczyna, a przyjaciółki lekko się od niej odsunęły, nie rozumiejąc.  
\- On jest obozowiczem tak samo jak my - przypomniała jej Thalia. - Co ty sobie wyobrażasz?  
\- Dajcie mi spokój - powiedziała Annabeth - w końcu rozszyfruję jak do niego dotrzeć.  
\- Nie w ten sposób - odpowiedziała chłodno Piper. - Nawet nie wiesz... - urwała.  
\- Właśnie, Piper! - Annabeth podniosła się z miejsca. - Nie wiem o nim nic, a ty wcale mi nie ułatwiasz! Czemu nie chcesz powiedzieć co ukrywa? Dlaczego z tobą rozmawia, a ze mną nie chce?  
\- Nie mogę ci powiedzieć, ale zastanów się następnym razem jak się przy nim zachowujesz - córka Afrodyty odwróciła się i odeszła.

 **Percy**

\- Można?  
Piper wskazała na miejsce obok Percy'ego, który siedział na plaży, oparty o Mrocznego. Spojrzał na nią obojętnie i kiwnął głową.  
\- Cześć Mroczny - dziewczyna pogłaskała pegaza po głowie, który posłusznie skulił uszy, poddając się pieszczocie.  
\- _O tak. Szefie czemu ty mnie tak nie głaskasz?_ \- poskarżył się.  
\- Chciałbyś - mruknął.  
\- Co powiedział? - Piper zaciekawiła się.  
\- Podoba mu się głaskanie za uszami i jak zaraz nie przestaniesz to będę musiał go później odzwyczajać.  
Córka Afrodyty uśmiechnęła się i przestała, na co pegaz parsknął urażony.  
\- _Zapamiętam to Szefie. Będziesz chciał jabłko. Podziel się Mroczny, no weź_ \- parsknął - _idź i sobie sam zerwij._

Percy spojrzał na Piper ignorując pegaza.  
\- Czego chcesz? - spytał obojętnie.  
\- Co się wydarzyło podczas tego pojedynku? Zanim ruszyliście do ataku wpatrywaliście się w siebie intensywnie.  
\- Chciała osłabić mój umysł, ale jej się nie udało. Nie wiem kto jej dał tytuł najlepszej szermierki na obozie, ale mogłem ja zabić w kilka sekund.  
\- Dlaczego więc tego nie zrobiłeś? - spytała, przyglądając się uważnie chłopakowi.  
Percy wzruszył ramionami, odwracając głowę w stronę morza.  
\- Szczerze? Nie życzę jej śmierci, pomimo, że mnie irytuje swoją manią prześladowczą - powiedział cicho.  
\- Tam na arenie, Annabeth przyznała, że chciała cię zabić.  
\- Wiem - odpowiedział chłopak. - Wpadła w furię i nie panowała nad swoimi ruchami. Nie zmienia to faktu, że walczy sztyletem jak mieczem. Sporo jej brakuje do tytułu mistrzyni.  
\- To dlaczego jej nie nauczysz? - zaproponowała Piper.  
\- Bo się zachowuje jak rozpieszczony bachor - odpowiedział. - Myśli, że wszyscy muszą jej wszystko powiedzieć i wyjawić swoje najskrytsze tajemnice. Mógłbym ją uczyć, jak ciebie, ale niech zmieni swoje postępowanie.  
\- Może jej powiesz co robi nie tak?  
\- Sama powinna to wiedzieć - Percy się uśmiechnął. - Myśli, że jest cwana z tym całym opiekunem. Widziałem jak idzie do Clarisse, a później biegnie do Chejrona.  
\- To jej sprawka? - Piper nie mogła uwierzyć, że jej przyjaciółka posuwa się do takich kroków.  
Percy wstał z piasku, otrzepując spodnie. Wpatrywał się w wodę, gdzie pojawiły się małe bańki.  
\- Wybacz Pipes. Ojciec mnie wzywa.  
I ruszył w stronę morza.


	4. 4 Ambriosa

**Służąca**

Służka sprzątała komnaty starając się nie wydawać przy tym żadnego dźwięku. Wiedziała, że jej pani ceni sobie ciszę i spokój podczas snu. Od ostatniego przebudzenia minęło już prawie 350 lat. Do tej pory był to najdłuższy sen. Ostatni trwał 298 lat. Za każdym razem, gdy Pani budziła się, jakaś planeta ulegała zniszczeniu. Jakaś cywilizacja zostawała wymazana z wszechświata. Służka zatrzymała się na sekundę, kiedy z łóżka, na którym spoczywała drobna dziewczyna, dało się słyszeć głośne kichnięcie. Była to oznaka, że do jej pani zaczynają dochodzić bodźce zewnętrzne. Niedługo kolejne planeta przestanie istnieć. Z sennego bełkotu dało się słyszeć słowa _heros_ i _przepowiednia_.

Olivia udała się do kuchni w celu przygotowania uczty. W czasie gdy posiłek był w trakcie przygotowania, służka nie mogła zauważyć, że w pomieszczeniu obok bogini destrukcji przebudziła się z 350 letniego snu.

Dźwięk tłuczonego szkła przyciągnął służącą z powrotem do pokoju. Wbiegając do pomieszczenia przystanęła gwałtownie w drzwiach, gdy ujrzała postać leniwie powłóczącą nogami. Jej pani przemieszczała się powoli w znane jej tylko miejsce, nie zwracając uwagi na otaczające ją przedmioty. Dopiero uderzenie kolanem w stolik uświadomiło ją, że nie leży już w łóżku. Otworzyła szerzej swoje oczy i jej wzrok padł na służkę.  
\- Olivio, dzień dobry.  
\- Dzień dobry moja pani - odpowiedziała, kłaniając się.  
\- Ile czasu spałam?  
\- 350 lat, pani.  
Bogini słysząc to przeciągnęła się, porządnie ziewając i opadła na najbliższą sofę. Jej intensywnie niebieskie oczy ponownie spoczęły na służce.  
\- Miałam bardzo ciekawy sen.  
\- Tak pani?  
\- Śniłam o potężnym bycie, który posiadał moc na równi z moją.  
\- Przecież nie ma silniejszych bogów od ciebie, pani - odpowiedziała służka, poszukując w swojej pamięci osoby pasującej do opisu.  
\- Według mojego snu istota ta nie była bogiem w pełni. Jest zwykłym śmiertelnikiem, posiadającym krew bogów.  
\- Półbóg? - służka spytała z niedowierzaniem. - Przecież to niemożliwe. Jak półbóg może być silniejszy od boga, a co dopiero od ciebie, pani?  
Bogini na jej pytanie wzruszyła ramionami.  
\- Nie wiem. Trzeba odwiedzić Wyrocznię, ale najpierw trzeba coś zjeść.  
Służka zrozumiała aluzję i ruszyła do kuchni po posiłek.

 **Olimp**

Bogowie zasiadali w swoich tronach w milczeniu obserwując środek komnaty. Zeus zwołał nadzwyczajne spotkanie, kiedy wyczuł nieznaną, ogromną energię. Energia ta pojawiała się w różnych odstępach, zazwyczaj raz na kilkaset lat. Teraz była obecna ponownie po 350 latach. Nagle Zeus poruszył się niespokojnie w swoim tronie.  
\- Zbliża się.  
Nikt mu nie odpowiedział. Powoli na środku pałacu zaczęło pojawiać się małe czerwone światełko, które powiększało się z każdą sekundą. Po chwili czerwona poświata przybrała kształt istoty ludzkiej, a następnie zgasła. W jej miejscu stała teraz piękna kobieta, której Afrodyta pozazdrościłaby urody. Jej długie, czarne jak smoła włosy sięgały prawie samej ziemi. Miała intensywne niebieskie oczy, które zdawały się prześwietlać na wylot. Całość dopełniała szczupła sylwetka i długi miecz schowany w pochwie, umocowanej na plecach.  
\- Ambriosa, bogini destrukcji - szepnął Zeus i razem z innymi bogami oddał jej pokłon.  
Bogini widząc to, uśmiechnęła się słodko i powoli zwróciła wzrok na każdego z bogów.  
\- Powstańcie.  
\- Co cię do nas sprowadza, bogini? - zapytał Zeus.  
\- Sen.  
\- Sen? - Hera chciała upewnić się, czy dobrze słyszała.  
\- Chciałabym dowiedzieć się coś więcej o półbogu, silniejszym od bogów.  
\- Półbóg silniejszy od bogów? - spytał Ares. - Nie słyszałem o takim przypadku - powiedział.  
\- Szkoda - bogini przywołała na swoją twarz wyraz smutku - będę musiała zniszczyć ziemię.  
W sali zapanowała napięta atmosfera. Posejdon z Artemidą wymienili między sobą szybkie spojrzenia, następnie władca mórz odchrząknął, zanim się odezwał.  
\- Bogini jeżeli pozwolisz - zaczął, a Ambriosa skinęła głową - daj nam trochę czasu na poszukiwania. Postaramy się spełnić twoje oczekiwania.  
\- Dam wam 24 godziny na znalezienie dla mnie godnego przeciwnika do walki. Jeżeli uda mu się wygrać, nie zniszczę ziemi. Jeżeli przegra, wiecie co się stanie.  
\- Bogini jeżeli można, chciałbym się z tobą zmierzyć - Ares zbliżył się, wyciągając swoją włócznię, która przybrała wygląd miecza. - W ten sposób będziemy wiedzieli, do jakiego grona herosów zawężać poszukiwania.  
\- Oczywiście - bogini uśmiechnęła się, wyciągając miecz - mała rozgrzewka nikomu nie zaszkodziła.

 **Posejdon**

Posejdon siedział na tronie w swoim królestwie niecierpliwie stukając palcami o oparcie. U jego boku, na wygodnym fotelu siedziała Artemida, z zaciekawieniem przyglądając się pałacowi. Była tu tylko kilka razy przez tysiące lat. Kiedy zaspokoiła swoją ciekawość, jej wzrok spoczął na Posejdonie.  
\- Myślisz, że da radę?  
\- Nie wiem. 24 godziny to mało czasu, żeby przystosować go do walki z boginią destrukcji.  
\- Szkoliliśmy go od małego więc...  
\- To nic - przerwał jej. - Jego moc jest dużo większa niż zwykłego herosa. Przewyższa niektórych bogów i prawie zrównał się z wielką trójką, ale to nie wystarczy.  
\- Do czego zmierzasz?  
\- Legenda - Posejdon spojrzał na Artemidę. - Wiesz co to oznacza?  
\- Chcesz stworzyć... nie... to tylko legenda stworzona jeszcze przed narodzinami Kronosa.  
\- Teraz, gdy się nad tym zastanawiam uważam, że to mogła nie być legenda.  
\- W takim razie co? - spytała Artemida.  
\- Przepowiednia.

 **Percy**

Chłopak lubił przebywać w królestwie swego ojca. Czuł się tu jak przysłowiowa ryba w wodzie. Fajnie jest mieć za ojca Posejdona, chociaż wiązały się z tym też pewne konsekwencje, jak przepowiednia o wielkim herosie. Całą drogę do pałacu Posejdona zastanawiał się, w jakim celu został wezwany, przecież jego ojciec zawsze jak coś chciał, to pojawiał się sam.  
\- Ojcze - Percy uklęknął krótko przed Posejdonem, a następnie skinął głową w stronę bogini łowów - Artemido.  
\- Percy - bogini również skłoniła lekko głowę.  
Chłopak zaczął zastanawiać się, co takiego mogło się wydarzyć. Zawsze jak był na osobności z Artemidą i swoim ojcem, wszyscy byli uśmiechnięci i lubili żartować, ale teraz ich twarze wyrażały pustkę.  
\- Coś się stało? - spytał.  
Odpowiedziała mu cisza. Posejdon poprawił się lekko w tronie, jakby ten nagle stał się bardzo niewygodny.  
\- Słyszałeś kiedyś o Ambriosie? - spytała Artemida, wyręczając Posejdona.  
\- Ambriosie?  
\- Bogini destrukcji.  
\- Nie - Percy zaprzeczył. - To jakaś nowa bogini?  
\- Bogini destrukcji powstaje razem z wszechświatem w którym się znajduje. Jest odpowiedzialna za zachowanie równowagi w nim. Możliwe, że jest starsza od samego Chaosu.  
\- Domyślam się, że w jakiś sposób nasze drogi się skrzyżowały. Inaczej byś o niej nie wspominała Artemido.  
\- Owszem - przytaknęła. - Bogini pojawiła się dziś na Olimpie i szuka herosa ze snu.  
\- Herosa ze snu? - upewnił się Percy.  
\- Miała sen, że zmierzyła się z potężnym herosem, który dorównywał jej mocą. Teraz wymaga od nas znalezienia tego herosa. - odpowiedział Posejdon.  
\- Jak silna jest taka bogini destrukcji?  
\- Pokonała Aresa jednym palcem. Nie użyła nawet swojego miecza.  
Po tych słowach zapadła cisza. Percy raz za razem otwierał i zamykał usta, ale nie był w stanie powiedzieć słowa. W jego głowie pojawiła się myśl, którą bał się wypowiedzieć na głos, ale wiedział, że musi się upewnić.  
\- Heros, którego szuka to ja?  
Posejdon i Artemida powoli pokiwali głową, a Percy bladł z każdą chwilą.  
\- Ale... ja... przecież ja... ja nawet nie mogę pokonać ciebie, ojcze... jak?  
\- Jesteś najsilniejszym herosem w całej historii Percy - powiedziała Artemida.  
\- I jest jeszcze kwestia legendy - dodał Posejdon.  
\- Legendy? - chłopak spojrzał ojcu prosto w oczy.  
\- Legenda głosi, że możliwe jest stworzenie boskiego herosa w obliczu największego zagrożenia.  
\- Boskiego herosa?  
\- Nie wiem dokładnie jak brzmiała jej oryginalna treść, ale w skrócie, jeżeli naszej cywilizacji będzie groziło wymazanie, to pojawi się boski heros stworzony z krwi wielkiego. Będzie on musiał poddać się rytuałowi wypicia wywaru z krwi ojca, matki, bogini lub boga, który odda swą krew dobrowolnie i przyjaciela, za którego jest gotów oddać życie i on za niego. Za pomocą tego rytuału, poprzez ich krew wymieszają się ich dusze, tworząc boskiego herosa.  
\- Wiem do czego zmierzasz i mi się to nie podoba - rzucił Percy. - Tylko jest jeden problem.  
\- Jaki? - zaciekawił się Posejdon.  
\- Skąd weźmiemy krew boga i jedyna osoba, która pasuje do opisu przyjaciela, nie żyje.  
\- Ja oddam swoją krew dobrowolnie, Percy - powiedziała Artemida.  
\- Co do przyjaciela Percy, czy wiesz co zbudował Leo? - spytał Posejdon.  
\- Argo II, ten wielki statek.  
\- Musicie go wykorzystać. Musisz zebrać ekipę i wyruszyć do rzymskiego obozu.  
\- Rzymski obóz? Czemu nikt o nim wcześniej nie wspominał?  
\- Nigdy nie było takiej potrzeby, Percy. Poza tym, Grecy i Rzymianie nie przepadają za sobą. Zawsze, gdy się spotkali dochodziło do starcia, dlatego bogowie rozdzielili te obozy, ale musisz wyruszyć z misją.  
\- Po co mi do tego Leo?  
\- Nie tylko Leo - powiedział Posejdon. - Potrzebujesz czterech osób, żeby wybrać się do rzymian.  
\- Nie rozumiem.  
\- Rzymianie mają takie powiedzonko: jedna osoba podstęp planuje, dwie zdrajcami mogą być, trzy w zmowie być mogą, a czterem ufajcie.  
\- Co stoi na przeszkodzie żeby i te cztery osoby zaczęły rozrabiać?  
\- Mnie nie pytaj - Posejdon wzruszył ramionami. - Wierzą w to i tego się trzymajmy. Czy wiesz już kogo zabierzesz?  
\- Musze zabrać Leo i jego statek. Myślę, że Piper też się nada, a co do czwartej osoby nie mam pomysłu.  
\- Coś wymyślimy - powiedziała Artemida i złapała go za rękę. Percy poczuł szarpnięcie i zapadł się w mrok.


	5. 5 Wymuszona próba

**Percy**

Pojawili się na obozie. Pierwsze co zauważył Percy, to skupisko herosów na środku polany. Każdy był wpatrzony w niebo. Spojrzał tam gdzie wszyscy i otworzył usta w niemym okrzyku. Po niebie leniwie płynął sobie najprawdziwszy zamek, opierając się na wielkiej chmurze. Kiedy dotarł do granicy obozu, zatrzymał się, a z środka wyszła postać kobiety. Spojrzała na nich władczo z góry i zeskoczyła co spotkało się ze stłumionym okrzykiem herosów. Kiedy zbliżyła się do ziemi, nagły podmuch wiatru sprawił, że wszyscy musieli zasłonić nos i oczy, chroniąc je przed wznoszącym się piaskiem.  
\- Percy Jackson - powiedziała wśród ciszy, nie podnosząc głosu. Wszystkie oczy skierowały się na niego, jednak to intensywne niebieskie źrenice bogini paliły go najbardziej.  
\- Ambriosa - szepnęła Artemida stojąca obok Percy'ego i padła na kolana. Herosi zmieszani zaistniałą sytuacją poszli w jej ślady. Tylko Percy stał jak wmurowany.  
\- Nie ukłonisz się bogini destrukcji? - spytała z lekkim uśmiechem.  
\- A jednak tu jesteś - odpowiedział ignorując jej pytanie, na co bogini roześmiała się na głos.  
\- Odważny - przyjrzała mu się uważnie. - Posejdon powiadomił cię o twojej próbie?  
\- O tym, że muszę z tobą walczyć, albo zniszczysz ziemię? - zirytował się Percy. - Nie mam wyboru.  
\- Wybór masz zawszę, ale tylko osoba, która nie chce stawić czoła próbie, dowodzi większego tchórzostwa niż osoba, która jej nie podoła.  
Percy zrobił urażoną minę.  
\- Jestem zmuszony walczyć z tobą, a to mi się nie podoba. Ryzykowanie życia bez celu to głupota, a ja walczę tylko jak muszę.  
\- Szkoda, że nie wiedziałeś tego, gdy twoja przyjaciółka... - zaczęła, ale Percy przerwał jej ostrym tonem.  
\- Nie kończ! Nie masz prawa!  
Annabeth przyglądał się tej wymianie zdań nic nie rozumiejąc. W tej chwili mimo, że Percy był dla niej wrogiem, było jej go szkoda, bo widocznie bogini podjęła drażliwy dla niego temat. Widziała to po jego zachowaniu, kiedy ręce drżały mu z bezsilnej złości. Tylko kim była tajemnicza przyjaciółka? Rzuciła szybkie spojrzenie na Piper, która wpatrywała się w Percy'ego. Nagle zrozumiała, że jej przyjaciółka wszystko wie, dlatego broniła chłopaka.  
\- Każdy tchórz ma swoje wymówki - głos bogini przywrócił ją do rzeczywistości. - Ale ty nie jesteś tchórzem, mam rację Percy?  
Heros niepewnie skinął głową na potwierdzenie jej słów.  
\- Czego ode mnie wymagasz? - spytał po chwili.  
\- Dobrze wiesz. Będziemy walczyć. W twoich rękach jest los ziemi herosie z przepowiedni.  
Usłyszał zduszone okrzyki ludzi dookoła siebie, ale nie zwrócił na to najmniejszej uwagi.  
\- Masz jeden warunek do spełnienia Percy. Jeżeli w ciągu 24 godzin od teraz nie podejmiesz ze mną walki, zniszczę waszą planetę nie dając nikomu nawet najmniejszej próby ocalenia jej. Chodzi mi tylko o ciebie - powiedziała.  
\- 24 godziny to za mało - Percy zaczął powoli - daj nam trochę więcej czasu.  
Na jego słowa Ambriosa uśmiechnęła się i rozejrzała po polanie, gdzie wszyscy herosi nadal przed nią klęczeli.  
\- Jesteś wyjątkowym herosem Percy. Nie boisz się sprzeciwić bogom mimo, że każdy może cię unicestwić w jednej chwili. Ujęła mnie twoja odwaga - dodała po chwili. - Dam ci trzy dni, od tej pory. Kiedy minie czas będę czekała na ciebie w tym miejscu. Jeżeli się nie pojawisz wiesz co się stanie.  
Po wypowiedzeniu ostatnich słów rozpłynęła się w lekkiej mgiełce, a oszołomieni herosi zaczęli podnosić się z ziemi. Percy wiedział, że musi zrealizować plan Posejdona. Odszukał wzrokiem Piper, Leo, a następnie Annabeth. Nie lubił jej, ale w tej sytuacji nie miał wyjścia. Musiał im zdradzić cel swojej misji i ruszyć na wyprawę do rzymskiego obozu.  
Percy gestem zawołał ich do siebie i zaczął tłumaczyć czego dowiedział się od Posejdona. Nie potrafił im tylko powiedzieć, dlaczego akurat muszą lecieć do obozu rzymian.  
\- To jest mój cel - podniósł głowę i spojrzał każdemu w oczy.  
\- Ale dlaczego? - naciskała Annabeth. - Dlaczego akurat tam i czemu nie wiedzieliśmy o drugim obozie.  
Percy zacisnął powieki, zirytowany pytaniami dziewczyny, ale wziął głęboki oddech i odpowiedział spokojnie.  
\- Na to pytanie nie znam odpowiedzi.  
\- Co daje jej prawo, żeby kogokolwiek poddawać takiej próbie - wybuchnęła nagle Piper. - To jest nienormalne.  
\- Jest boginią destrukcji, widocznie może robić co chce. Leo przygotujesz Argo? - jego wzrok przeniósł się na chłopaka, który skinął głową i zaczął biec w stronę bunkru. Usłyszeli jeszcze na odchodnym, żeby dali mu pół godziny.  
\- Percy - zaczęła Annabeth, a on wbił w nią spojrzenie, zdziwiony, że odezwała się do niego po imieniu. - Czy uważasz Piper za prawdziwą przyjaciółkę?  
To pytanie wyprowadziło go z równowagi. Zdawał sobie sprawę, dlaczego padło. Jej krew była potrzebna do stworzenia wywaru.  
\- Na to pytanie też nie znam odpowiedzi.  
Odwrócił się od dziewczyn i zaczął zmierzać w stronę plaży.  
\- Za godzinę wylatujemy - dodał nie patrząc na nie.

Trójka herosów odnalazła Percy'ego na plaży. Siedział z głową miedzy kolanami, a nad nim stała Artemida, przyglądając mu się badawczo.  
\- Co oni mogą o tym wiedzieć - do ich uszu dotarł załamany głos chłopaka.  
\- Dasz radę Percy - odparł cicho bogini - nie ważne co to jest, odpowiedź znajduje się w tamtym obozie. Powodzenia.  
Artemida zniknęła w złotym błysku, a Percy się podniósł i otrzepał spodnie. Odwrócił się i ujrzał przyglądających mu się Piper, Annabeth i Leo.  
\- Gotowi?  
Skinęli równocześnie głowami. Percy bez słowa ich minął i ruszył w stronę statku.

Stał oparty o burtę statku. Lecieli już od ponad godziny. Podziwiał chmury leniwie krążące wokół statku i próbował sobie wyobrazić jak to wszystko się potoczy. Jedno wspomnienie nie dawało mu spokoju. Ciągle pojawiał się obraz z przeszłości jego przyjaciółki w momencie śmierci. Powoli je przywoływał, etapami, by następnie zatrzymywać w najważniejszych momentach i uzupełniać o swoje błędy i czynności, których nie wykonał, a powinien. W następnej chwili wspomnienie umykało w zapomnienie, zostawiało po sobie dominującą pustkę i ogromny żal, który wybijał się ponad inne emocje. Zacisnął rękę na długopisie w kieszeni.  
\- Percy? - usłyszał cichy głos, który wyrwał go z ponurych myśli. Odwrócił się, by stanąć twarzą w twarz z Annabeth. Czy ujrzał gdzieś głęboko na dnie jej oczu współczucie? Nie, musiał się przewidzieć.  
\- Słucham? - starał się odpowiedzieć od niechcenia, jednak z lekką irytacją usłyszał drżenie w swoim głosie.  
\- Wszystko w porządku? Stoisz tu całą drogę, patrząc w jeden punkt. Martwimy... Piper się o ciebie martwi - zmieniła szybko wypowiedziane słowa.  
Wpatrywał się przez chwilę w jej szare oczy i stwierdził, że zawładnęło nim zaskakujące uczucie spokoju.  
\- Wszystko ok, Annabeth - wyszeptał. - Taki już jestem, z czasem się przyzwyczaisz.  
Na tym rozmowa się zakończyła. Córka Ateny postanowiła zostawić chłopaka samego ze swoimi myślami.  
\- Dupek - rzuciła pod nosem na odchodnym.  
Nie mogła zauważyć, że kąciki jego ust lekko drgnęły.


End file.
